


The Vigil Series

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Series: The Vigil Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-17
Updated: 1999-02-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: This is a guide to the various stories in the Vigil series by Elaine Walker and Mitch Hudson.





	The Vigil Series

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Vigil Series

 

# The Vigil Series

### by

## Elaine Walker and Mitch Hudson

#### This is just an introduction page to help you find your way around the Vigil stories. It all started as a single story, and then grew rather haphazardly. The stories are listed here in chronological order, not the order they were written.

#### The Vigil by Elaine. Victoria returns to find Ben, and in the process changes both Ben's and Ray's lives forever.

#### Vigilance by Elaine. Ben and Ray are building their lives together when a violent attack nearly destroys everything that matters to them.

#### Vigilant Life by Mitch. Struggling to recover from the gay bashing Ray can't seem to get into synch with his lover, to mesh their lives. Ben has a hard time figuring out how to be half of a couple, to relate to Ray as a spouse. 

#### Vigilant Love by Mitch. Ray takes a daring step to reconcile with his mother while Ben works through his resentment toward her for the hurt she's caused his lover. 

#### Vigil: Fathers and Sons by Elaine. Ben has been acting strangely, and Ray is worried. 

#### Vigil: Wednesday's Child by Elaine. A past indiscretion comes back to haunt Ray. Warning: death of a minor character.

#### Vigilant Journey by Mitch. Grief devastates Ray so Ben takes his family to Ottawa for a fresh perspective. Told mostly from the viewpoint of their six-year-old son, Fraser.

#### Vigil: Home Fires by Mitch. Self discovery and mutual reliance are what Ray and Ben work for as they seek a time of peace in their lives. Together they face the most horrible danger their family has known.

#### Vigil: Full Circle: by Elaine. Fraser gets himself into trouble, and the consequences are much greater than anyone would have expected.

#### Vigilant Lovers: by Elaine. Ben and Ray have married at last. But their return home is marred by Ben's collapse.

#### Vigil: Casting Out Demons: by Elaine. Ray is investigating a crime which impacts on all his family.

 


End file.
